


Knock First?

by panini_kun



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:15:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26220988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panini_kun/pseuds/panini_kun
Summary: Natalie has no perception of personal space
Relationships: Wattson | Natalie Paquette/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Kudos: 105





	Knock First?

“Renee!” Natalie yelled, walking into the familiar apartment. She had been staying in this room more often then her own home, so with much convincing her girlfriend reluctantly gave her a spare key incase she needed to get in..or she was sleeping and Natalie didn’t want to wake her (she didnt sleep enough as is). 

Looking around Natalie went silent, trying to find out where her girlfriend was in the apartment. She heard the faint sound of water and tile. Natalie rolled her eyes, of course she was in the shower, she had just gotten out of a match. She walked into the room and then the connected bathroom. She grabbed the shower curtain and peaked her head in. Natalie guesses the voices didn’t tell her that she was there because Renee didn’t turn

“Hello chérie”

The Skirmisher quickly turned around wide eyed, grabbing the nearest object and pointing it at the ‘intruder’ 

“Rene-Stop pointing that, it’s me” Natalie said with a huff. Renee scowled and put what was in her hand down, then grabbing the curtain, trying to cover herself from the younger woman’s gaze

“What the fuck Nat?!” She said, brow furrowed and eyes slightly glowing. 

“I wanted to talk about an idea I had!” Natalie said in defense. As if it was a reason to break into her shower

“I’m clearly busy!” Renee whisper yelled her eyes going back to the natural blue color and face going red. Natalie giggles and scanned the other woman with her eyes

“I don’t mind..” Natalie said slowly. Renees face got darker and she shuffled her feet back

“Unless you plan on joining me in here, can you get out?” Renee said just wanting to finish her shower. Natalies smile grew

“Is that a serious invite?” She teased. Renees breathing stuttered and she opened her mouth, trying to force words out

“Wh- y-yes? Do you want it to be?” The older woman finally said. Natalie bit her lip, stepping into the shower and Renee released the curtain taking a step back as Natalie got closer to her

“Nat! You’re still wearing clothes..” She said, her voice growing softer as Natalie put her hands on the skirmishers bare sides

“I don’t care.” She said kissing her girlfriends neck and shoulder

“You’re getting all wet.” Renee whined. Natalie laughed and put a quick peck on her girlfriends lips

“I got in the shower with you with clothes on, you think I care about that?” The engineer asked. Renee leaned closer and grabbed the bottom of her girlfriends shirt

“Take your clothes off” The Voidwalker tried sounding serious but she just sounded needy to Natalie 

“Ask nicely” Nat laughed at her girlfriends feeble attempts to remove her shirt

“Nat..” Renee sighed and arched her body into the taller woman, resting her hands on her biceps

“Ask nicely mon amour” Natalie teased, the scout pouted leaning up and wrapping her arms around her girlfriends neck

“Please take your clothes off Nat?” Renee said her blush coming back. She pulled her hands away from the taller woman as she started to undress, tossing everything over the shower curtain until she was complete unclothed. Natalies face was slightly darker due to a blush and Renee took a few moments to admire her girlfriend and the beautiful Lichtenberg scar that traveled down her face. Natalie giggled and stepped back towards the older woman, slightly leaning in, waiting for Renee to replicate the act of affection as to not spook her. Renee kissed her for a moment then pulled away to do something that took Natalie off guard. Renee put her head under the taller woman’s and hugged her, relishing in the warmth and the woman she loved. Natalie kissed the top of Renees head and hugged her back. 

“Hey Nat..” Renee said in a soft voice

“Oui ma chérie?” Natalie asked, slightly loosening her grip around her girlfriend. Renee shifted and mumbled something 

“What was that?” Natalie said taking a step back and using her index finger to gently move the other girls face to look at her. Renees lids were low and her mouth slightly agape

“I love you” The skirmisher repeated. Natalies smiled and her heart skipped. Natalie leaned forward and then stopped a moment

“Je t'aime aussi ma chérie” Natalie said softly, placing a soft kiss on Renees lips. Renee sighed into the kiss and shifted closer to the younger woman. Natalie giggled and nudged Renee against the shower wall, deepening the kiss. Renee wrapped her arms around Natalies neck as Natalie trailed her hands down the shorter woman. Renee pushed the younger woman, She didn’t budget

“N-Nat...let me finish my shower I’m covered in dirt”

“I’m not stopping you” Natalie said, making a trail of love bites down her lovers body. Renee hissed in and choked out a moan

“...fuck” 

——————

“Didn’t even get to finish my shower” Renee sighed. Natalie giggled pressing another kiss to her lovers shoulder 

“Are you complaining?” She asked, slightly nipping at where she kissed. Renees eyes fluttered and she gripped the sheets. Her body still extremely overstimulated 

“..no” She choked. Natalie rested her head on the pillow and the scout copied the action, plopping herself down by her girlfriend. Renee sighed and put her forearm over here eyes

“You’re adorable” Natalie said, shifting to lay on her stomach and draping her hand over Renees stomach. Renee lifted her arm slightly and look at her girlfriend 

“I am not” She said sternly. The younger woman rolled her eyes and quickly shifted to straddle the other woman. A mischievous smile painted her lips and Renees blush was back with her hand on her girlfriends hips.

“Oh you may be the fierce Wraith in the games but in here..” She said in a lowered voice and leaning down her arms on either side of the woman below her

“With me?” She continued and then sat buck up quickly

“You’re the softest woman I’ve ever met” She said with a giggle. Renee rolled her eyes and Natalie cupped her face

“You’re caring” She leaned down and kissed her cheek

“and you think about those you care for before yourself and it is...” Moving down to kiss her neck

“..frustrating” Natalie bit her neck and Renee gasped and bit her lip to prevent an embarrassing noise from leaving her mouth. Natalie smiled to herself in pride and moved herself down to continue 

“You’re beautiful” She kissed the bottom of the Voidwalkers collar bone

“And you make me happy” She continued with a kiss to her bare shoulder where a earlier love bite showed

“And I love you” Natalie said with a final kiss to the bridge of her girlfriends nose. 

“Thank you” Renee said, a small smile laid on her face and Natalie brushed a stray hair behind her lovers ear

“No need ma chérie” Natalie said before quickly pecking her girlfriend on the lips. 

“I need to finish my shower..” Renee sighed and sat up, Natalie moved off the smaller girl and laid on her stomach again. Renee moves to the side of the bed pushing the covers off herself and stepping towards the bathroom 

“Can I join?” Natalie asked suggestively 

“No!” Renee yelled back before closing the door. Natalie laughed as she heard the door click locked.


End file.
